Keeping the blade
by sexipistol
Summary: The Sailor Scouts must now fight mythological Greek Gods. Interesting huh? jaja please read and review this is the first time I've ever submitted a story so please send some comments. Pairing. Makoto and Minako. Yay! I hope you enjoy.


Chapter 1

Keeping the blade

Oceanus

The thunderstorm seemed to be getting even worse. Strong winds rocked trees and houses, people darted off the street into restaurants and stores in search of shelter. As the wind strength picked up, cars and newsstands flew into whatever stopped them. Rain and hail struck with amazing force, people caught outside were being pummeled to death by pieces of hail the size of melons. Everyone safe from the rain stood in silence and in awe as they watched their beloved city begin to flood in a matter of seconds. The high winds turned loose debris into flying projectiles, buildings began to disintegrate, soon the city would be destroyed. In the midst of the apparent Apocalypse people went insane, yelling, praying, confessions, regret, guilt; escaped the mouths and the consciousness of everyone expecting to die.

Minutes passed like hours as nothing happened, people embraced and joined hands as they clasped their eyes together tightly, anxiously awaiting the next life. Nothing happened. A few minutes passed and people began to realize they could no longer hear the destruction of the world, in fact they could hear nothing. Little by little the citizens of Tokyo opened their eyes to see that nothing was happening, the Apocalypses had ended. The city was quiet and tranquil, amidst the debris and the irreplaceable damage. People began to curiously walk out, looking and inspecting the damage, some people happily embraced with those they knew and perhaps loved. Other people, mainly men, ranted as they realized that their cars had not been spared. Everyone just kind of walked around and commented on what had just happened, opinions and assumptions were made as the people stared sadly at the mess. Moments later, everyone's heart stopped. Trembling and the distant sound of a violent onrushing tide turned the people insane again, screaming and running for their lives.

Mako stopped immediately as she heard the chilling screams coming towards. She had been cleaning dirt and a pot off the floor that had fallen from the storm. Her entire apartment was destroyed, her windows shattered, papers everywhere, the entire place was soaked. Relieving herself of domestic duties she quickly searched for her communicator, hoping she could reach any of her friends. She could not. She couldn't get a hold of anybody, despite her numerous efforts. Giving up she quickly transformed and bolted out the door. Her heart and soul prayed her friends were all right as she rushed towards the Rei Aino's temple, the obvious meeting place. Upon reaching the street Sailor Jupiter was pelted by thousands of people running like maniacs. The Senshi turned to see what they were running from and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Damnit! Why won't these pieces of junk work!, Minako spat as she threw her communicator fiercely against the wall. She too had suffered the storm and was now beginning to hear the faint sound of screams. Impatiently she paced around her room, unable to decide what to do. She hated having to depend on their communicators and of coarse the phone lines didn't work. As the noise grew closer and louder she made up her mind. Dramatically she transformed, leaped out her window and ran towards the temple. Her legs worked tirelessly as she sprinted through the forest, but her Olympic run ended as she violently halted. The ground below her trembled fiercely, the panic grew closer. With Senshi abilities Sailor Venus jumped quickly and delicately up the tallest tree, finally establishing herself on the highest branch she looked. Her legs gave away almost causing her to fall as she stared transfixed at what was coming towards her.

Working quickly and focused Ami grabbed everything she could need, with a bag on her bed she dumped books, computers, gadgets and other devices in it. She closed her eyes and checked her mental check list. She smiled realizing she had everything, except her communicator which she dismissed realizing it was useless. Before leaving she decided to transform, with all the chaos she could hear on the streets and the devastating thunderstorm, she doubted anyone would really care if they saw a Sailor Scout. So, in a second Ami Mizuno turned into Sailor Mercury. Bolting out of her room and to her front door she stopped and felt relieved her mother had recently left for Germany, hopefully her daughter would still be alive when she got back. As a scout Sailor Mercury felt embarrassed by her sudden weakness, scowling at herself she left the house and prepared herself to fight. But she wasn't prepared for what she saw a few blocks down. Sailor Mercury gasped, Oh my God! This…this can't be!!

It was difficult to break Rei's concentration, though the temple was far from the city and high on a mountain with woods, the storm and the panic could be heard. But Rei could only feel it in the fiery fire dancing in front of her, her mind stirred with confusing images of destruction and war. It was so intense she couldn't even read the location or existence of her friends, she prayed they would soon arrive and tell wher what was happening outside the doors of the temple. Her meditation was short-circuited when the fire suddenly burned out, causing her to fall back and stumble. After a few seconds of catching her breathe, Rei stood up and rubbed her head. This is not good, ah jeez, it's time to fight again, she growled as she lifted her transformation pen and became a scout. Sailor Mars waited patiently but nervously for her comrades to arrive.

Usagi! No! you're not leaving! Are you insane?!, Mrs. Tsukino cried as she tugged on the two pig tailed blonde. The family was mortified as the four of them sat in a dark shelter underneath their house. Usagi understood her mothers concern but knew she had to get to the temple, after the storm and the consistent tremble there was no way she could hide in a shelter. Mom! I have to find Luna! What if something happened to her?! Please! I'll just go out a second, I promise! Please!, the girl begged. Her mother turned to look at her father and son who returned a sympathetic look. Mrs. Tsukino sighed and nodded, All right, but I want you back here in 2 minutes, and I'm serious! Be careful and hurry!, she cried out to her daughter who was already slamming the door behind her. Usagi ran and transformed despite the people running in front, behind and around her, it was so fast and hidden behind the chaos that no one noticed. She needed to go to the temple. Sailor Moon stopped abruptly and turned, her jaw fell, she thought fast and ran like she'd never run before. Her legs pumped adrenaline, but her mind was set on one thing; the 40 m tidal wave coming straight towards her.

Sailor Venus breathed heavily as she ran up the temple steps, she was sure she had seen Sailor Jupiter a hundred steps up but felt her throat burn from exhaustion, so decided to meet her at the top. She decided to slow her pace, she then felt a hand on her shoulder, it was her blue haired comrade Sailor Mercury, Hey, long run huh?, she said walking up with the blonde. Yeah, I swear we need to start working out with Jupiter, she's probably already at the top! Did you see that tidal wave'!? I mean Mercury come on! How are we going to stop that, Venus cried stopping for a moment, she rubbed her legs quickly and continued up. Mercury nodded but smiled, Don't worry, we'll be safe here, unfortunately for the people down there… The two soldiers walked together silently, it was sometimes uncomfortable because they weren't so close. They loved each other but never really connected in any way, except maybe for Jupiter. They both considered her their best friend but it was never really established who Jupiter's best friend was, so sometimes, there was unconscious jealousy with both of them, though neither did or said anything. Their silence was broken by the sound of frantic footsteps behind them, it was Sailor Moon, her face was red and puffy from running. What are you doing?! RUN! There's a wave coming! It's huge!, she yelled running up past the two stunned yet amused senshi. They watched as Sailor Moon ran like mad all the way up and into the temple, a few minutes later they arrived.

Mars and Jupiter were at the top staring out into the devastated city and watching the wave wash it away, a tear fell from Jupiter's eye but she was quick to wipe it away and give a straight face. Venus and Mercury walked towards them and were noticed for the first time. Jupiter beamed as she ran to them and gave them a giant bear hug that was returned. I'm so glad you guys are here…everybody, I just can't believe what's happening…, she whispered. Mars walked over and joined the hug. Moon walked over from the where she was catching her breathe and frowned, "You could've waited for me!, she wailed indignant. They all turned to look at her and smiled, Mars gave her a hug, Were all happy you're okay, she said somberly. Moon nodded. Well I'd love to stay and gawk but I've got to go inside and check out what's going on with the weather, I'll keep you posted, Mercury said leaving to research. Mars shook her head, Too bad there's not much we can do, but I'm going to try to see if can read anything, but I doubt it will help, she said looking distraught and walking away to her meditation room.

Were are so useless! At least Mars and Mercury are doing SOMETHING, look at us 3, here like sitting ducks, it sucks!, Moon growled stomping her boot down. Venus nodded and looked to Jupiter who was still staring at the approaching wave, Well we're going to have to do something soon, it won't be long before that wave gets here, and I don't think were high enough to miss it. I'm just hoping Mercury or Mars find out something soon that could help, said the brunette with a worried look. Venus gently placed her hand on Jupiter's and smiled, the smile was returned. Moon stomped her boot down again and hustled to where Mercury was working. Jupiter and Venus giggled in unison then returned to feeling anxious and worried. They could feel the wind pick up towards them, it was cold against their faces and it chilled their hearts, Venus tightened her grip on Jupiter's hand and got closer to her. Jupiter smiled and put her arm around the blonde's shoulders, Don't worry, you're here with me, I won't let anything happen to you, promise, she said with earnest eyes. Venus cuddled into Jupiter and no longer felt frightened.

You guys! Come in here!, Mercury yelled from indoors, Venus and Jupiter arrived and stood anxiously in front of Mercury. The storm, the tidal wave, they aren't natural, they aren't of this world! We can stop it!, Moon cried before Mercury could. Nobody talked for a moment, That's really great but how are we going to stop a tidal wave that's coming right towards us? Venus finally asked what everyone was thinking but Mercury didn't hesitate, Well, it's seems it's main target is here, so we'll have to attack it with everything we've got, she said. Everyone nodded. They all looked at each other confidently and trailed out to defend the fort. The five girls walked to the front of the temple, right at the top of the stairs. As usual Sailor Moon was to be behind the other 4, and so they did and waited in fighting stance to attack the tidal wave when it was close enough. As the immense, powerful wave came closer and closer the 5 scouts felt there hearts pound harder and harder in their chests.

READY SCOUTS!?, Sailor Moon cried.

READY!, the four others replied in unison as the prepared to attack.

All right everyone! on my signal we attack at the same time! Give it all you got!!!, cried Jupiter fighting against the immense crashing of the wave and hoping her teammates could hear her. Jupiter closed her eyes and focused…she could feel her face being bombarded by cold splashes of water and the wind was beginning to drag her feet and pull her back. It was time.

SUPREME THUNDER DRAGO…

Sailor Jupiter stopped. The wave had come to an incredible halt, it suspended itself motionless before the five dumbstruck soldiers. It seemed time had stopped, fragments of water bounced around frantically as if waiting to strike. The skies began to turn pitch black as the lightning returned, bolts of red fiery lightning smashed in the horizon. The wave excitedly thrashed but did not assault. A loud rumbling could be heard in the distance, the wave was beginning to grow stronger and stronger, flashes of fire and electricity danced in the mist. Despite the horrific and frightening collision of elements, nothing happened, nothing was attacking the prepared soldiers. Sailor Moon relaxed her tense body and turned to look at Mars who shrugged back at her. What are we supposed to do?, asked Moon as she directed herself to Mercury who dumbfounded shrugged as well. Jupiter simply sighed which caught Venus's attention, What is it Jupiter?, she asked noticing her comrade's sullen face. It's the calm before the storm, something huge is about to happen, the brunette answered. The four others nodded and resumed their fighting stance, hearts thumping hard against their rib cage, minds praying for a successful battle. Finally, after tense moments of fear and excitement, something caught the eyes of the five senshi.

On the horizon approaching them slowly and elegantly above the wave they could make out a fragmentary archaic vessel, adorned with ancient and glorious sculptures made of a radiant gold. It shun spectacularly, it's blinding light penetrated the world, it was all anyone could see. The God like entrance of this vessel could be seen from the space and beyond, the earth shook and the sky disappeared. Despite the dramatic perception it did not move the scouts, the five consistently stood their ground as they awaited the metaphysical stranger to appear and pay for the destruction of their city. The vessel approached, shining ever so brightly, the scouts covered their eyes as it came closer and closer. It halted.

BEHOLD! IT IS I, OCEANUS! GOD OF THE OCEANS!, cried the stranger with the voice of lion. He had the upper body of a muscular man with a long beard and horns, and the lower torso of a serpent. His eyes flickered insanely, power surged through his body as the water from the wave danced around him. Despite his evil demeanor, the sight was spectacular.

The scouts didn't move, in fact, they couldn't move. The sight before them was breathtaking, it was like nothing they had ever seen before. Even after numerous battles against the queerest and evilest creatures, nothing compared. The God like creature didn't even take notice in them, he simply raised his powerful arms and contemplated the conquering of this world. He grinned and looked down at the five awestruck soldiers.

HA! SO YOU ARE THE SOLDIERS OF THIS KINGDOM. THE INFAMOUS SAILOR SENSHI! PATHETIC YOU ARE. YOU ARE THE ONE'S IN CHARGE OF PROTECTING THIS PLANET?, he laughed dismissing them with his gigantic hand. Sailor Moon valiantly took a step forward, Yes we are!! And we've defeated tyrants like you before, so expect the worst from us!, she yelled angrily. Oceanus looked at the anger shaken senshi and laughed, YOU TRULY ARE PATHETIC, YOU HAVE FOUGHT MERE BUTTERFLIES COMPARED TO YOUR NEW GOD. COMPARED TO ME AND MY ALLIES. YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE PAST ME, THIS WORLD WILL BELONG TO A NEW RULER, he announced proudly. We have defeated Chaos! The greatest of all the Gods! You think we can't defeat you!?, Mars yelled back defiantly. SILLY FEMALE! CHOAS HAS ALREADY BEEN DESTROYED, HER BODY, ESSENCE AND SOUL NO LONGER EXIST, AND NEVER WILL. HOW STUBBORN OF YOU TO THINK THAT MORTALS LIKE YOU CAN DEFEAT GODS! YOU ARE NOTHING!, Oceanus raged.

JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!

Oak leaves shot at Oceanus, who simply stared at the soldier. The wave caught the attack and it disappeared in seconds. Jupiter gazed dumbstruck as the God who smiled at her. OH GREAT JUPITER, ONCE YOU PRECIDED OVER OLYMPIA, NO ONE COULD AMOUNT TO YOUR STRENGH, POWER, LUST. I ONCE BOWED TO YOU! BUT YOU TURNED WEAK AND BANISHED TO THE MOON AS A MORTAL! NOW LOOK AT YOU! YOU ARE A WEAK FEMALE IN A SKIRT, WITH APPALINGLY PATHETIC POWERS! IT IS A PITY YOU SHALL DIE WITH SUCH SHAME! With a small flick of his finger a water cannon with the speed of a bullet launched itself at Jupiter, slamming her tremendously against the hard concrete remains of the temple. Every bone in her body cracked, some sharp fragments even pummeled their way through skin, exposing blood, flesh and bone. She stirred a little then went limp. JUPITER!, cried Venus as she ran quickly to her side, followed by Mercury. Moon and Mars stood their ground nervous about the strength of their new enemy's power.

YOU HAVE ALL DISGRACED YOUSELFS! ONCE, YOU WERE ALL THE GREATEST GODS! OLYMPIANS! NO MAN, CREATURE OR ENERGY COULD DESTROY YOU! YOU HAD THE UNIVERSE IN YOUR HANDS! BUT NOW LOOK AT YOU, HUMANS! YOU ARE PLAGUED AND WEAK WITH HUMAN DIETES! AND THAT WILL BE YOUR END! YOUR FRIEND WILL DIE SOON, LEAVE HER AND RUN! IT IS THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO!

A tear stricken Venus turned to glare angrily at Oceanus, I will not leave my friend!! Nor will I run! You have no right to do this to this earth! We have done nothing!, she cried, in her arms was Jupiter motionless and to her left was Mercury also crying, seeing she was unable to do anything for her wounded friend. Oceanus glared lustfully at Venus, MY DEAR AFRODITE, HUMAN OR NOT YOU STILL AMAZE ME. AND NOW YOU WILL BE MINE, I SHALL SPARE YOUR LIFE AND WE WILL HAVE OFFSPRING, LIKE THE GREAT HERACLES! I WILL BE A GREATER LOVER THAN ZEUS! THIS WILL BE OUR KINGDOM! LEAVE THAT WEAK EARTHLING AND COME WITH ME!, he demanded calling her towards him with his finger. Venus squeezed Jupiter harder, Never! I will never be with you! Leave us and this planet that has done nothing!, she retaliated. Oceanus crashed a few waves together in anger, NOTHING?! HUMANITY ONCE ADORED US! MORTALS REVERED US! TO YOU, NOTHING WAS GREATER THAN US! NOW, YOU BELIEVE IN NOTHING. YOU HAVE ALL BECOME NIHILISTIC, ACCORDING TO YOU THERE IS NOTHING OUTSIDE YOURSELFS! BUT NOW WE HAVE SHOWN OURSELVES, THIS PLANET WILL REGRET FORGETTING US! YOU WILL NOT BE PARDONED! ALL OF YOU WILL BE MERE SHADOWS AND DUST! The waves violently danced around the great God.

We are the protectors of this planet and we will protect it even if it means we die! So stop yapping and fight!, Sailor Moon cried dramatically, her head held high in the air and her body ready to attack. Oceanus laughed and the waves calmed down, OH NO, I SHALL NOT BE FIGHTING YOU, IT WOULD BE EMBARRASSING, FOR YOU OF COARSE, BUT YOU WILL HAVE THE HONOR OF FIGHTING MY LERNEAEN HYDRA WHICH I HADE TO REVIVE AFTER HERACLES KILLED IT, BUT I AM SURE IT WILL HAVE NO TROUBLE DESTROYING YOU. The God produced from thin air and enormous statue of an ancient serpent like water beast that possessed 9 heads. Thought it was made of rock and motionless, the creature was hideous, with large fangs, claws that could rip through an elephant with one blow and eyes that could frighten and wake the dead. WELL, I'LL BE OFF TO OLYMPIA, GOODBYE WARRIORS, HAVE FUN WITH MY PET, I'M SURE HE'LL HAVE FUN WITH YOU. GOODBYE DEAR AFRODITE, PITY YOU WON'T BE JOINING ME BUT IF DEATH IS YOUR CHOICE I CAN'T ARGUE. SHADOWS AND DUST. And with that the great Olympian god ascended in his wonderful vessel to the heavens, bringing the wave with him and leaving five soldiers staring at a monstrous statue. Mars and Moon waited for the statue to do something, as it did not they ran to the aid of Jupiter.

Venus had already laid her on the ground, her senshi healing powers had helped, but not much. How is she?, Moon asked looking to Mercury for answers. Well, I think she'll live but…I can't be sure. Maybe we should take her to the hospital, the water senshi replied checking Jupiter's pulse again. Venus sniffed as she held Jupiter's hand, tears ran down her face as she trembled, What if… she dies?, she asked then broke into uncontrollable tears. Mars placed a hand on her shoulder, Calm down, she's strong, she'll manage, she said soothingly. Venus gave her a small smile. Jupiter stirred a bit then began to shake uncontrollably, Venus gasped and took the wounded soldier in her arms, tightening her muscles to control her, Oh please, Jupiter…please…Mako…don't die! I couldn't… , the senshi of love whispered into the brunettes ear, melting her into her body and resolved to never let go. Suddenly, a flash of green light blinded the senshi and in a second Sailor Jupiter became Makoto, her shaking ceased and she laid motionless in her partner's arms. Blood began to stain on her clean clothes, as some of her wounds were still open. Mercury was quick to check the fallen girl's pulse, Thank God, she's still alive. Her healing powers have stopped her from dying but she's still very fragile and needs to rest. Let's take her inside. The other three nodded, Mars began picking Mako up but was stopped by Mercury's hand, You and Moon stay out here, in case that…thing does something, after I'm done with Mako I'll come out and we'll figure out what the hell just happened, she said receiving nods. With the help of Venus they carried Mako to one of the beds in the temple, leaving Mars and Moon outside staring heart sickened at their destroyed city.

Outside, after sensing a blue and orange light inside the temple, Mars and Moon walked cautiously towards the statue. They felt that at any moment the statue would awake and attack, it looked so furious and menacing that they barely got near it. After staring at it cautiously for several moments Moon approached it and studied it, Mars followed. Moon delicately touched it and felt relieved when nothing happened, This has got to be the weirdest and craziest enemy we've ever had to confront, poor Makoto, I hope she's okay, she said feeling the rough surface of the rock, it looked rough but felt perfectly soft, literally, like nothing man could ever possibly create, perfect. Her spine tingled as she felt the negative and uncomfortable energy that dilated from the statue, like nothing she'd ever felt. Her thoughts were disturbed, Moon! Come check this out!, she heard Mars call to her from the other side, quickly she joined her. Mars pointed to an inscription carved into the statue, Moon looked at it confused as it was written in a strange language, than it magically shape shifted into Japanese.

_Killer of men, my love_

_Send him to me if he dare touch_

_Then, running round the shield-rim, triple-ply, _

_He will picture all the might of the Ocean stream._

Moon frowned and read the poem many more times but could not figure out it's meaning, she looked at Mars who looked just as confused as she did. Mars turned her attention towards the temple, Should we go tell the others?, she asked turning back to the blonde. Moon shrugged, I'm not sure, we really should keep guard, let's wait until Ami is done with Mako, she'll come out when she's done, she suggested. Mars nodded and returned to her thoughts of the puzzle, as did Moon.

She finally undid all the buttons, Minako was careful and concentrated taking Makoto's shirt off. Ami left for water and bandages and informed her that she was sure Makoto had a broken rib so she should be careful. Minako took it too literal, she was serious when it came to Mako, so she finished right when Ami came back, Did you just finish? I took ages!, the blue haired girl said as she placed a bowl of water and a medical bag next to the bed. Minako blushed and moved aside so Ami could assist Makoto but Ami called her over, Please pass me those sheets, she said pointing towards some white linen sheets near the bed. The blonde did as ordered and Ami wrapped them around Makoto, Go to the other side and grab that end and…get ready to pull hard, very hard, she said staring sternly at Minako who understood what she had to do, it made her heart ache but she trusted Ami and herself to do this right. She watched as Ami took the other end of the sheet and slightly pulled it, she did the same. The two looked at Makoto sadly and nodded to each other. Okay on the count of three…one…two…three! Ami cried as she yanked the sheet as hard as she could watching Minako do the same. AHHHHH!, Makoto shrieked as her eyes burst open and she bolted up. Her two friends kept pulling harder, sadly watching her almost rip the bed linens under her. Come on Mako! Hold on! Just a little bit more! Hang on!, cried Minako feeling tears on her cheeks but pulling harder on the sheet. Mako couldn't stand it, she clenched her teeth as she too began to cry, Jesus! What the fuck!!, she yelled beginning to feel dizzy from the pain. Fortunately they heard a crack and finally let go of the sheet, clearly they had managed to rearrange the broken ribs that stuck out. Seconds later Mars and Moon were at the scene, What happened? What's going on?!, they cried. Once they noticed what was going on they sighed in relief. Hey Mako, how do you feel?, Moon asked walking to the bed, seeing her friend stir painfully. Mako tried to smile, Great…considering…but…I…think…I…need…to…sleep…., she slurred beginning to close her eyes. No!, Ami ordered as she grabbed Mako's shoulders and shook her, You can't, not yet, I don't want you going into shock, she said. So Mako laid there in pain, occasionally closing her eyes then opening them quickly, Minako sat next to her and held her hand. Anything going on with that…statue?, Ami asked as she began to clean and bandage Mako, trying to avoid looking at Minako's hand in Mako's. Well yeah, we were going to tell you about it when you finished in here, it's a writing on the statue, Mars informed. Ami nodded, Okay, I'll be done in a second, wait for me outside and I'll be right there, she said. Mars and Moon nodded and returned to their post. Ami worked carefully, occasionally asking Mako if she was all right who always nodded silently and returned to staring at Minako, who stared back. The blue haired girl finished and quickly tidied up, she transformed and stood before the two girls on the bed, Minako, help Mako change and into the bed and DON'T let her fall asleep, at least for a couple of hours, I'll be back on in a bit, she said receiving a nod from the blonde and leaving.

A chill ran down Mercury's spine as she felt the outdoor breeze hit her face, she stared at her beloved city now destroyed, the moonlight's reflection shun light on a dead city, everything motionless and useless. Just like Mako, her best friend, her…love? Heart sickened and exhausted she collapsed to the ground, tears pouring down her face, arms and legs trembling. But in the scout's mind was relief, as she felt the tension and stress leave her body, she needed to break down for at least one second. A few minutes later her body finally relaxed and the tears stopped. Heaving gently and smiling, Mercury stood up, brushed her suit lightly and turned the corner to find Mars and Moon waiting for her next to the statue. They both ushered her over, the three stared at the poem, transfixed.

_Killer of men, my love_

_Send him to me if he dare touch_

_Then, running round the shield-rim, triple-ply, _

_He will picture all the might of the Ocean stream._

Mercury contemplated as she read the poem over and over again. Finally after feeling annoyed by the four eyes staring at her she turned away. Well, it's clearly a threat, to anyone who touches it's love, she observed but still felt confused. Mars sighed, Yeah, we get that, but who's love? The Hydra or Oceanus or who? Is it some kind of metaphor?, she asked frantically. Mercury rubbed her head and thought as hard as she could but nothing made sense, I don't know, it's strange, his love could be the Hydra or the Hydra could awake if they someone touches his love…but if the Hydra isn't his love…than who is?

Minako used all her strength to hoist Mako up who weakly leaned against the wall using all of her energy to not let her legs give out. I'll be right back! Try not to move, Minako ordered as she pelted out of the room, two seconds later she was back with some boxers a t shirt and a glass of water. The brunette smiled but slipped down the wall, no longer being able to stand. Minako placed the clothes and glass on the counter and knelt down in front of Makoto, I know you feel tired, it's okay baby, just hold on a few second so I can change you, then you can lay down, okay?, she said inches away from the brunettes face. Mako nodded slowly, she shifted her weight on Mina and got up again, allowing the blonde to dress her and tuck her into the bed. The blonde laid next to Mako and took her hand again. You know you have to keep me up, right?, the brunette said before yawning and rubbing her eye. Minako passed her the glass of water and helped her drink, Of coarse I know silly, but I'm not worried, you always have fun with me, she said removing a lock of hair off Mako's face. Mako blushed, Mina you're such a tease!, she said grinning. Ah! So now I know how to keep you from sleeping, eh?, the blonde said approaching the other girl, looking at her face to face, she gazed into those green eyes that hypnotized her, You are so beautiful, she whispered. Mako stared back just as amazed but it always killed her to never know if Minako was kidding so she sadly looked away, Please Minako stop kidding around, she replied. The blonde smiled and cupped Mako's face with her hands, I'm not, she said before planting a soft, loving kiss on the lips before her. The kiss was returned.

CRACK! CRACK! The loud sound startled the three senshi, who had walked away from the statue to observe silently their city. Turning the corner they saw the statue was beginning to move, what was rock was now turning to flesh and skin, unmoving heads now moved all over the place, she monster growled ferociously. Come on guys! It's time to fight!, Moon cried.

Makoto broke the kiss first, What was that?!, she asked attentively. Minako gave Mako a quick kiss, stood up and transformed. Wait, I'm coming!, the brunette said suddenly feeling the force to get up. Venus stopped her and sat her down, Please, Mako…love, stay here, we can handle it, you need rest. Let me protect you, she pleaded holding her partner's hands. But Mina…what if? What if something happens to you? I have so many things to say and…I can't lose you, Mako choked trying to hold the tears trying to escape. Minako gently kissed her on the lips, I can't lose you either, I also have many things to say and I promise I be back to say them, okay?, she asked whipping a tear from Mako's eye, the brunette nodded and embraced the blonde. Venus jumped to her feet and headed for the door, there she turned and looked at Mako heaved, Minako?, she asked nervously. Venus tilted her head questioningly, Mako coughed, Be careful…and…Minako….?, she breathed, I… love you.

MARS FLAME SNIPER! The arrow pelted directly into the neck of one of the heads which sliced off. Immediately three more heads metamorphosed from the lump the previous one left.

MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!, cried Mercury as her small harp caused waves of water to blast her enemy. The Hydra growled angrily as it was hit but it wasn't hurt. The monster ran stumbling towards the senshi and plowed one of it's heads into her, sending her flying into a tree. Mars ran to her aid, Mercury! Are you okay?, she asked shaking the girl. Mercury stirred a little but was quick to regain her composure, she looked at Mar's worried face than behind her, where the Hydra was about to attack, MARS! Behind you!, she cried but it was too late. The Hydra tore into one of Mar's arms and swung her high into the air, skillfully trapping her other arm with another head. Argh! Help..me!, cried Mars as she fought the pain and struggled to loosen herself from the monsters grasp. Mercury got to her feet and backed up, a head swung at her trying to grasp her with it's mouth, but the senshi was faster. Mercury was distressed as she had no idea of what to do, her friend cried in agony looking to her for help but the senshi of water knew her powers were useless.

SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS! A beautiful whirlwind of feathers shot the Hydra in the torso, it cried in agony and pain, light enveloped all around them, surges of energy danced around the monster, everyone was blinded and left motionless waiting for it to die. But it did not! It swiftly turned and with another head caught Moon's leg and held her high along with Mars.

VENUS LOVE - ME CHAIN!, the golden chain of metal shot at tremendous speed, it tightly wrapped itself around one of the Hydra's legs, causing it to thrash and batter as Venus grasped the chain securely, though it began to tear through skin and flesh. It's too strong! I can't hold it much longer, do something Mercury!, she senshi of love yelled fighting the unbearable pain in her hands. She began to feel her heels give out, soon her chain would become useless. Mina! Hang on! I'll help you!, Makoto cried as she rushed to Venus and held the chain, the blonde felt a rush of relief as she let go, blood flowing off her hands. Makoto controlled the chain but still found it difficult despite her strength, she was amazed when she first noticed the situation. Mars and Moon twisting and crying as they hung from the mouths of a nine-headed beast, Venus helpless and Mercury standing there, watching. Mercury! Come on! What should we do!?, the brunette cried. Our powers are useless! Not even Sailor Moon could kill it! It grows it's heads back!, she senshi of water cried back, then as if a spark of brilliance hit her, she ran off into the temple. Venus's hands had finally healed, Damnit! Where's she going!?, she complained as she resumed to holding the chain, her hand slightly caressing Mako's.

Mercury zoomed through the temple, running to the end into the last room, the training room. Her eye quickly caught a samurai sword displayed on a table, she took it and ran back to the battle. She hurried towards Venus and Mako, We'll have to slay it in the heart, it's the only thing I can think of, she said holding the blade towards Mako who nodded, All right, you distract it and I'll attack , Venus try and hold on a little longer, we need you to hold it in place, got it?, the brunette said turning to look at both senshi. Venus tightened her grip and Mercury ran off yelling defiant words at the Hydra, meanwhile Makoto jumped behind the nearest tree to the Hydra, sword in her hand she waited. Mercury danced and barked in front of the Hydra, running around and annoying it by yelling, the Hydra growled furiously as it tried to attack her. The quick senshi avoided the heads that swung towards her, but she finally caught the attention of all the heads, even the one's holding Mars and Moon. Makoto saw the moment and pelted towards the monster, slamming the blade as hard as she could into the creature's torso.

9 sudden and terrible shrieks echoed through the city, Mars and Moon were released, both crumbled on the floor, Venus let go of the chain, Mercury stopped her distracting dances and stood silently and Mako drove that blade in as deep as she could. In seconds the monster was turning into to stone, it's head staring resentfully at Mako who didn't move, blood spraying her face and torso, it shrieked and growled terribly, one by one it's heads turned to stone. The last head moving glared at Mako and opened it's mouth. Mako! Watch out!, Mercury cried as she threw herself and shoved the brunette away, receiving a blast of purple fumes that surrounded her, seconds later the last head turned to stone. The only thing moving was Mercury's body, it shook violently as purple fumes dissipated from her and into the wind.

NOOOO!, Mako cried as she ran to the blue-haired girl, taking her in her arms. Mercury's eyes were gone, only black eyeballs, dead, her skin was pale and beginning to turn gray, her uncontrollable shaking was nerve wrecking. But she wasn't dead, yet. Mako began to cry, she become frantic as she watched her friend die, she completely ignored Venus's hand on her shoulder. What do we do?! What do we do?!, the brunette asked hysterically. Moon hobbled over and knelt next to Mako, flinching from hitting her still fresh wound, Mako, she's poisoned, we need blood from the Hydra to cure her, she said weakly. Venus tugged a little on her love, You're full of it from when you killed it, hurry!, she pleaded. The brunette turned and looked at her partner and then to the shaking girl in her arms, a blue light hit her face as Mercury in a second turned into Ami. Mako looked into the girl's dead eyes on more time then placed a gentle kiss on her lips, embracing her as hard as she could.

Ami opened her eyes before she could breathe, and for a second she stared into her deepest fantasy. But all was broken as she pulled away and took an enormous breath, and then sharp small ones. She felt dizzy and exhausted so she nuzzled back into Mako's arms, thank you, she mumbled then collapsed from exhaustion. The brunette smiled and looked at Venus who returned an unnoticed weak grin. Moon hobbled towards Mars who was having a hard time getting up, both her arms had been stabbed brutishly and were still not properly healed. She helped the fire senshi up and both leaning on each other dragged themselves to the temple. Inside, Mako had already changed Ami and got her into bed, were she lay peacefully. Minako had lighten a fire, which would be their source of light for the time being. Moon and Mars de-transformed and proceeded to cleaning the small cuts their healing powers left, Usagi and Rei then joined Mako, Ami and Minako near the fire and the bed.

Mako leaned over Ami and played with her bangs lovingly, Usagi, how in God's name did you know about the poison?, she asked looking at the blonde and avoiding the one staring angrily at her. Usagi chuckled, it's silly, I briefly watched something about well…something, anyway the only part I actually paid attention to was about the Hydra and it's poison, she answered blushing. Rei shook her head glumly, Today was pure luck and you only get that once, our powers are worth shit to these creatures, she said looking at Ami. Minako got up from her chair, I think we should all get some sleep, at least a little, god knows I'm exhausted, she said looking hopingly at Mako. Yeah, and we should probably wait for Ami to wake up and figure out what the hell is going on, Rei said turning to Usagi who nodded, the two left to another room, expecting the other to join them. Mako didn't get up, she simply sat next to Ami and watched her, Minako looked at her sadly, Mako? Aren't you coming?, she asked quietly. The brunette turned and shook her head, No, I think I'm going to stay here a little longer, see if she wakes up, she said returning to Ami. Minako frowned, Mako?, she asked, the brunette looked at her again, Yes?, she whispered, Minako smiled quickly, Nothing, it's not important right now, goodnight, she said and left the room.

After hours of moving around restlessly Minako decided to get up and walk outside to clear her head, the day had been draining, physically and emotionally. As she passed the room Ami was in she saw that Makoto had fallen asleep slumped against the wall uncomfortably, so she decided to take her to bed. Shaking the tall girl gently it took a couple of minutes and added strength to wake her up. Oh, hey Mina, mmm, must've fallen asleep, hehe, Mako practically yawned, she stood and stretched. Mina rubbed the girl's arm, Come and get some sleep, please, with me…, she begged tearfully. Mako turned and embraced her, Mina…baby, I know it's been a hard day but please don't cry, she gently said rubbing her back. Minako looked up at Mako, With everything that's happened…, the city, Oceanus, the Hydra, Ami almost dying…, I can still only think of one thing…you. You're kiss and what you said…and now…I feel like…not of it was real…and Ami…, she cried holding her face in her hands. Mako held her tighter, Ami?…no, please Mina, try to understand. I love Ami, I love her like a best friend and with you…well I love you like a best friend and much more. She saved my life today and sacrificed her own, I just want to thank her anyway I can and be the best friend I can. But I love you above everything, I always have and I want to be as close to you as any human can be. And don't worry, you took my heart from the moment we met and you'll have it forever. You're my goddess and I'm yours, she choked kissing the blonde's forehead.

Usagi! It's not safe! Wait!, Rei called as she ran down the steps of the temple. Usagi kept running down, unaware that Rei had caught up with her, Where are you going?! The entire city was flooded!, there's no one left…, she said realizing what that meant to Usagi. The blonde began to cry, I don't care! My family is alive, I have to find them so they'll know I'm ok, I'll be right back I promise, she wailed pleadingly to Rei. The raven-haired girl looked at her distraught friend and nodded, ok, but only If I go with you, she said placing a hand on the grateful blonde. The two descended from the temple and on to the streets where nothing was what it use to be, it was eerie, people dead from drowning, smashed into something, decapitated by flying objects. There were dead bodies everywhere. Usagi couldn't take it and puked, Rei was breaking into tears and controlling the urge to puke herself., come on Usagi, close your eyes and I'll guide you myself, she said pulling the girl away. It was a difficult journey to the Tsukino house, cars and building both collided into the streets, leaving a winding trail throughout the streets. Usagi held her hands over her eyes as Rei led her carefully, occasionally they stumbled but other then that it was an eventful trip. Rei stood silently in front of the Tsukino residence, or at least where it used to be, the entire house had collapsed, she didn't dare tell Usagi they had arrived, at least not yet. She wanted to take the blonde and run, run as far as they could, but the inevitable happened. No! No, this isn't my house, this isn't my house! It…can't be…MOM!? MOM!!, Usagi cried as she darted to the ruins of her home, her heart pumped as she dug into rock and wood, completely ignoring she was destroying her hands, she kept digging and digging hoping to find life. Mommy?… Dad?…Sammy…Luna! SOMEBODY!, she scram hitting the hard surface of the ruble, Rei knelt next to her and held her as she cried and cried.

I hate seeing the city like this, it breaks my heart, Mina said cuddling into Mako who laid next to her and nodded. The two held each other tightly, fusing their bodies together, wrapped in warmth. Minako, I want to show you something, Mako said getting up and taking her partner's hand, Put your coat on and shoes, she said slipping on her boots. The blonde did as told, she took the taller girl's hand and was led outside, the two passed the hideous statue as they went around the temple to the back, where there were only woods. Minako stopped, Mako, where are we going?, she asked staring into the pitch black forest in front of her. Mako pulled her along, Come on Minako, don't be scared, I'll be with you, she said gently tugging the blonde. The two walked into the forest for 30 seconds before Minako threw herself into Mako, embracing her hard and closing her eyes, I'm scared, let's go back, she mumbled into the brunette's jacket. Makoto shook her head and pulled the blonde in front of her, wrapping her arms around her, It's just a little more, close your eyes and I'll lead you, ok?, she said giving Minako a kiss on the cheek. The couple walked for two more minutes, the entire time Minako held Mako's arms tightly, the brunette occasionally gave her small kisses on the neck to give her courage. As they walked further and further Minako could hear the sound of rushing water. When finally they stopped, Mako let go of the blonde, Open your eyes, she whispered. The blonde opened her eyes slowly, her heart stopped as she gawked at the incredible scene before her. It was a beautiful little lake with water as clear as the sky, a gentle stream falling from a cascade at the end of it, the moon shun brightly on it's surface. And it was all encircled by a majestic garden, filled with white exotic flowers surrounded by cherry blossom trees, beautiful pink leaves elegantly dancing as they fell. The gentle stream and singing crickets were the only sounds that could be heard, the stars glistened in the pitch black sky. It was perfect.

Minako began to cry, her heart felt like it was going to melt, Oh Mako, it's…, she tried to say but was lost for words. The brunette took her lover in her arms, I can't bring you the ocean but I hope this is will warm your heart, she whispered into Minako's ear. The two walked hand in hand through a path of stones that lead to a small clearing filled with falling cherry blossom leaves, 2 stone lanterns sat lonely on opposite ends. The couple walked in, feeling the gentle leaves fall on them and around, the two stood face to face, hands clasped, eyes lovingly linked, bodies as one. Tears fell from Minako's eyes, Mako, I've never felt like this, I can't believe…how much you make me feel…how much I love you, she stifled no longer able to control her emotions, rivers of tears flowed down her face, her eyes never leaving Makoto's. The brunette gently wiped the tears falling from the blonde's face, I love you, always have, always will…please say you'll be with me forever, she said gently stroking Minako's lips. The blonde's eyes glistened passionately, Of coarse I will, I couldn't have it any other way, nothing is more sacred to me then you…Mako-chan, my love, my heart is yours, to keep, forever…, she whispered bursting with emotion. After a stirring moment their lips joined, both trembled with emotion, the moment was locked forever in the stars.

Ami stirred violently for a few moments before she awoke, her head rang terribly with pain and confusion. Flashes of tiny lights appeared as she fought hard to keep her eyes from closing. She looked around desperately, slowly recognizing her surroundings, her head felt like it weighed more then her body, so weakly she laid back down. Then she remembered. Makoto…, kissing her, embracing her, she could still recall the sound of Mako's heartbeat, her smell, her trembling eyes, the concern that no one else had ever displayed to her. Ami's heart skipped a beat as she contemplated this, her face felt hot, she experienced an uneasy feeling in her stomach, nevertheless her heart felt…overjoyed. After her dizziness had subsided she decided to get up, slowly and carefully. The flame in the fireplace was dying so she took a few pieces of wood and chucked them in, she then clumsily walked out into the main hall, she walked along it checking every room and realized there was no one. This frightened her, she thought maybe her teammates had gone into battle, quickly she ran outside. Nothing, nobody, everything was silent, the sun was just beginning to rise in the horizon, slowly revealing a devastated city.

The blue-haired girl felt perplexed then alarmed when she made out the silhouette of two people walking up the steps of the temple. She stood silently, hoping it was her teammates. She took a long breathe of relief upon noticing it was Usagi and Rei, both hunched and still. Ami stepped into the fading half light of the moon which still shun above them, Where were you two?, she asked. Rei looked up and smiled, Ami!, it's good to see you're up, how do you feel?, she asked arriving to the top with Usagi. The blonde said nothing, she simply stood silently looking down. Ami glanced at Usagi's strange aspect then smiled back at Rei, I'm still a little dizzy but I'll survive. You guys gave me a scare when I woke up and no one was here, she said turning her attention back to Usagi. Rei gave her a confused look, what do you mean no one was here? Where are Minako and Makoto?, she asked feeling uneasy. Ami shrugged, I don't know, I've looked everywhere in the temple and they're not here, what about you two?, she asked sensing an unpleasant answer from the look of Usagi. Rei said nothing, her face contorted into a frown, she did not want to answer. Usagi finally looked up at Ami, we went down to the city, everything's gone, everyone's…dead, she grunted then sped off into the temple leaving her two friends concerned and anguished.

Minako breathed in the delightful scent of Makoto as they embraced, the two had spent the entire time cuddled in each other since they entered the clearing, they occasionally whispered softly I love you but both knew there was no need for words. The sun began to emerge, Makoto slightly released herself from Mina and checked her watch, we'd better be getting back, Ami could've woken up and we don't want to worry the others, she said lazily. Minako frowned and sighed, I wish we could stay here forever, she said burying her head in the taller girl's shoulder. Mako gave her a kiss on the head, me too but we have to go back. I promise when this is all over I'll take you to the most beautiful places in the world and we'll spend the rest of our lives together…, she replied giving the blonde one last hug before letting go. Hand in hand the couple walked back to the temple, upon arriving they resumed their normal behavior of just being friends. They entered the temple to find Rei, Usagi and Ami sitting around the fireplace in the main room, books and some candles scattered around.

Ami! You're awake!, Mako cried as she ran to the blue-haired girl and hugged her tightly. Ami felt nervous and tense but then let herself sink into her friend's affection. Mako slightly let go to look at the girl, How do you feel? Are you okay? Shouldn't you be in bed?, she bombarded with questions. Ami's face was red, nevertheless she smiled and nodded, her eyes twinkled with love as she glanced into the eyes of the girl in front of her. Rei stood abruptly, where the hell were you two? You left Ami alone!, she spat angrily looking at Minako. Sorry guys, we went to…check around, secure the perimeter, sorry Ami we left you alone but…hey! If Ami was alone where were you guys?, she retorted back at Rei. Usagi got up and left, Mako was about the get up and catch her but Ami shook her head disapprovingly. Usagi and I went to look for her family and well…it's all gone. And well…everyone's dead, sorry Minako, Rei said placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder who immediately began to cry. Mako ran to her partner and held her tightly, tears stained her shirt but she didn't mind, the blonde sobbed uncontrollably. I'm gonna take her to bed, I'll be right back, she brunette said dragging Mina to their room. Rei sighed, well at least I'm glad your Mom is in Germany, huh Ami?, she said sitting back down. Ami absently nodded still feeling warm and infatuated.

Mako tenderly tucked Mina in their bed, the blonde was still wrecked and distraught since finding out about the death of her parents, nevertheless her tired and soaked eyes indicated she needed sleep. Try to get some rest and tomorrow when you're feeling better we'll talk ok?, the brunette said, tears formed in her eyes and her heart felt stabbed as she empathized with her lover. Minako wiped some tears from her eyes and nodded, Mako, thank you, I don't know what I would do without you, I love you, she whimpered. Makoto smiled and wiped some of her own tears, I love you too, try and sleep and I'll be back in a little bit, she said giving Mina a passionate kiss and leaving. On her way back to the main room Mako decided to look for Usagi who was sitting on the window still looking into the sky, tears still falling from her face. Usagi? I'm sorry for what's happened. Do you want to talk?, she delicately asked. Usagi turned and gave Mako a weak smile, thank you Mako-chan but I want to be alone right now, she replied then returned to gazing sadly into the bright sky. The brunette sighed and walked back to Rei and Ami.

These books haven't helped much, have they? Rei asked as she watched Ami frantically flip through pages of history books. Unfortunately they were school books that Rei had and weren't very informative, three of them had any references on Greek mythology and it was all too general. Well it turns out this Oceanus being did exist in mythology but I don't think he was terribly important, all it's says here is that he was the ocean to the Greeks and that he's a Titan. That's about it, she explained disappointed. What about the hydra?, Makoto asked leaning behind Ami looking at the book. Ami turned a few pages, well…it only mentions it as one of the tasks that Hercules had to perform to get into Olympus, he had to take one of it's heads, she informed then closed the book dissatisfied. Rei paced around the room, This is stupid! Were fighting against made up characters from thousands of years ago! Gods and Hydra's only exist on Disney!, she complained angrily. Ami looked at her judgingly, Rei, were reincarnated defenders of a Kingdom on the moon who transform magically into evil fighting heroines, don't sound so surprised, she retorted. Makoto nodded, Ami is right, still we've never fought anything like this before, she commented. Whatever, I'm gonna go check on Usagi and maybe I'll try and get some sleep, if anything relevant comes up call me, Rei said yawning and retiring to her room, she hated sleeping during the day but the earlier events had drained her body and mind.

After waiting a few moments to make sure Rei had left Makoto held Ami, I'm glad were alone, I want to talk with you, she said staring into her blue eyes. Ami's heart began to beat faster and faster, her mind shut down, she knew this was the moment she had dreamt of for so long. Mako had a stern but gentle look on her face, Ami, you saved my life and I can't begin to describe what that means to me, I love you and I'll never forget this. Some day I'll repay you. Thank you, but don't you ever dare do that again!, she demanded. Ami was taken aback, But Makoto wait I…, she began to say. Please let me finish, the brunette stopped her, I'm suppose to protect you, and I always will, but I never want you to risk your life for mine, your too important to the world, to the team, to me…, she said gazing earnestly at Ami. The both sat silently staring at each other, Makoto took Ami's hand and gently squeezed it. Mako? Why did you kiss me?, the blue-haired girl asked tenderly, she gently rubbed her thumb along Mako's hand. Makoto's face turned a crimson red, she began to speak but no words could come out as she heard a resonance that tore into the bottom of her heart. A tremendous rushing of violent water coming in closer. He was back.

USAGI! REI! MINAKO! GET UP!, Sailor Jupiter roared as she and Sailor Mercury rushed outside, hearts and body trembling. Oceanus was coming back, this time his entrance was from the sky, a torrent of furious water descended turning into two separate waves crashing into each other, floating with perfect control was the vessel and inside the monstrous bearded titan. Jupiter and Mercury sensed flashes of pink, red and orange behind them and were soon joined by Moon, Mars and Venus.

Oceanus looked at the statue of the Hydra and frowned, FOOLISH CREATURE, he said to himself, then turned to glare at the senshi.

WELL, I'M SURPRISED. I HONESTLY DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO SURVIVE THE NIGHT. THOUGH I'M NOT IMPRESSED, THIS DEFICIENT CREATURE COULDN'T KILL A NYMPH. I SUPPOSE YOU RIDICULOUS FEMALES THINK OF THIS AS A SIGNIFICANT VICTORY. IT'S NOT!, he cried condescendingly. Jupiter laughed, ignoring a slight pain in her ribs, believe me, we've fought colds stronger then that pathetic thing, throw us anything and we'll defeat it, she valiantly but thoughtlessly said. Oceanus was furious, his eyed turned to fire, the waves around him thrashed ferociously around him. HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! YOU ARE A MERE MORTAL! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR FOOLISHNESS!, he scram ready to launch another projectile of fierce water at Jupiter but Venus stepped in front of her love, I won't let you touch her you monster!, the blonde cried menacingly. Oceanus was stunned, MY DEAR APHRODITE, YOU WOULD HAND OVER YOUR LIFE FOR THAT POWERLESS, WEAK WASTE? I CAN GIVE YOU THE ABSOLUTE POWER OF THE OCEAN AND THE SKIES AND YOU REDUCE YOURSELF TO THESE FEEBLE BEINGS. I'M DISSAPOINTED. NEVERTHELESS I SHALL KEEP INSISTING, YOU MUST BE MY QUEEN, he demanded. Sailor Moon began to cry in anger, you filthy disgusting animal! You destroyed our city, destroyed innocent lives! We're going to make sure you suffer to your last breathe! So god help me I'll destroy you with my bear hands if I have to!, she bellowed overcome with rage. HA HA! HOW ARROGANT OF YOU, CONSIDERING YOUR UNFORTUNATE POSITION. LET'S SEE IF YOU'LL BE SINGING THE SAME TUNE AFTER YOU BATTLE MY NEXT UNDERLING. I SHALL LEAVE YOU TO IT AND COME BACK TO CLAIM MY QUEEN. SO LONG, FOOLS!, with that Oceanus raised his arms and floated back into the sky, the waves ascending along with him.

The five scouts stood prepared to fight, but again nothing happened. Jupiter tugged Venus towards her, don't do that! He could've killed you! I'm serious don't you ever dare put my life before yours!, she murmured menacingly. Venus shook the girl off, I'll do as I please, she shot back then moved in closer to the other scouts leaving Jupiter standing furious. Mercury, what do you think?, Mars asked holding Moon who huffed and trembled with anger. Mercury sighed, I don't know, he didn't leave any statue behind, he didn't leave anything. But I think we should probably get some of your samurai swords, in case our powers don't work this time either, she suggested. Everyone nodded. I'll go get them, everyone keep a close eye…ARGH!, Mars shrieked as she experienced a horrendous pain, two razor-sharp horns pierced her back and hurled her face forward. The scout laid unconscious with two large, bleeding flesh wounds, seconds later a bright red light gleamed and Mars turned into Rei.

The aggressor was a creature that was part man and part bull, it's muscles throbbed with strength, it's eyes raged with anger, it held an enormous axe, blood dripped from it's terrifyingly sharp horns.

The senshi panicked, the Minotaur roared as it swung it's gigantic axe at Sailor Moon, she jumped but still got hit, her arm had a large slash that poured blood down to her leg. Mercury! Get Rei out of here! Venus! Get the swords! Moon! Stand back!, Jupiter cried as she launched herself on the monster striking it hard in the face. Come on you beast! Let go of that axe and fight fair!, the senshi of thunder howled, the beast grasped the girl with one hand and pummeled her into the ground creating an enormous crater. Jupiter weakly stirred but reacted fast when the Minotaur stroke it's axe down at her, she caught the handle and wrestled against it, the blade inches away from her face.

SHINE AGUA ILLUSION!, Mercury cried from afar, the wave of water hit the axe, instantly freezing it and shattering it into thousands of pieces. Jupiter swiftly kicked the monster and jumped back to fight, she grabbed it's arm and flung it against the temple, shattering both stone and bone. That's two I owe you, thanks!, the Jupiter hollered to Mercury. Except for slight shakes and slow heaves the beast laid motionless, occasionally it would weakly try to move it's arm, quiet groans escaped it's bleeding jaw. Venus returned holding 4 sharp blades, she gawked when she saw the monster down but still handed the swords out. I think we should cut it's head off, Jupiter suggested, everyone nodded. The four active scouts approached the wounded Minotaur, swords in their hands, they surrounded it. I hope this works, Moon said grimacing in pain from her wound that was still slowly healing. Jupiter lifted her sword high in the air, well, here goes nothing, she said and drove the blade down. It never hit.

In a flash of a second the Minotaur jumped up and thrust the sword away with it's horns. It snatched Moon's leg with it's powerful hand and crunched every bone, she screamed in agony. It then proceeded to hurl her to the temple steps where she plummeted down to the very bottom. With it's other arm it grasped Mercury's face and slammed her into the wall behind it. The unconscious senshi of water slipped down the wall, blood trailing down with her, plastering the stone with a sickening red. Before Jupiter could even react the beast punched her with incredible force square in the chest, shooting her into a tree which split and fell on impact. Jupiter! Nooo!, Venus shrieked. In a matter of seconds the Minotaur had vanquished 3 scouts but it completely ignored the senshi of love.

Jupiter arose slowly, blood began to pour from her mouth, she could barely breathe, dreadful gasps escaped her lips as her chest arose rapidly and strenuously. Run…Mina…run!, she cried with great difficulty. The Minotaur began to approach the fallen senshi, a malicious grin on it's evil face, it's fists clenched ready to destroy. Venus clenched her sword tightly and swung it hard against the beast, slashing it deeply in the back, she continued to slash it ubiquitously but the beast still ignored her and kept striding towards Jupiter. Finally, Venus decided to slice it's head off, she swung the sword into it's neck, the blade embedded itself but didn't go further than 4 inches, the senshi forced it with all her might but couldn't make it budge, the beast's neck was too strong. Resigned she let go and did the only thing that came to mind. She stood in front of Jupiter, arms stretched out to her side, face determined she stood between the beast and the most important thing in her life. I won't let you touch her!, I will protect her until my last breathe so do your worst!, she yelled, ready to suffer terribly and possibly die. The Minotaur stopped, it stared at Venus and backed away, scared and anxious, until it was trembling meters away. Venus was perplexed but saw a grand opportunity.

VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!, she cried launching her golden metal chain at the beast, enveloping it around it's legs and causing it to fall. the helpless beast struggled but couldn't get up, Venus quickly took her end of the chain and wrapped it around the statue of the Hydra which luckily was miraculously stuck to the ground. It was now impossible for the Minotaur to move or escape no matter how much it struggled and pulled. It growled defeated then laid calmly like a punished dog.

Venus ran to Jupiter who laid gasping and trembling, blood still trickled from her mouth. Oh god, Mako, don't worry, I'll help you, just hold on, the blonde said beginning to take the girl in her arms, Jupiter stopped her, No…don't, go help the others…, she coughed. But…, Venus began to say, tears forming in her eyes, Jupiter weakly shook her head, Mina, go help the others…please, she pleaded ushering her away with her trembling hand, a second later the senshi of lightning turned back into Makoto and passed out. A flash of blue light flickered behind Venus, she turned to see Ami still crumpled against the wall , splattered in blood, unconscious.

She ran to the wounded girl and heaved her into her arms, blood poured from the back of Ami's head creating a red puddle below her, Venus took her into the temple and carefully laid her on a bed, she placed a bundle of towel's under the girl's head to try and stop the effusive bleeding. Next to them lay Rei, stirring and covered in blood, her eyes flickered, Mina?, she moaned. Venus placed her hand on the girl's cheek, yes Rei, it's me, she replied sweetly. Rei moaned unintelligible words and resumed to stirring painfully. Venus ran back outside where Usagi was strenuously crawling up the steps, her leg completely useless, scratches and bruises covered her body, nevertheless she had regained most of her energy and composure. Venus helped her up and took her limping into the temple, Usagi quietly gasped as she saw Ami and Rei's condition. I'll be right back, I have to get Mako, Venus said helping Usagi into a chair. They both looked up as they heard the echo of thunder and the pouring of rain, the room turned dark as clouds invaded the skies. The unharmed blonde ran back outside to find Mako stubbornly trying to stand up, soaking wet and covered in mud, with a blade in her hand, glaring vengefully at the tranquil Minotaur. Her legs gave out but Venus was quick to catch her, Mako, calm down, you need rest, she said carrying the weight of the brunette against her, rain drops fell hard against them, mud trailed behind them as they entered the dark temple.

Makoto stared heatedly at her lifeless friends, wounded and hurt, humiliated. She looked at the blade in her hand, unused. I'm going to kill that thing, I'm going to make it suffer to it's last breathe!, she grumbled furiously. Minako held the angry girl's arm, relax, I'll take care of that later, she warmly said. Makoto removed herself from the girl's grasp, No! I'm going to kill it NOW!, she raged dashing outside, Minako trailed behind her, Mako no!, she cried incessantly. The beast growled as Makoto stood above it, it swung it's claws at her which she easily avoided, it struggled uselessly but stopped when Minako appeared. The brunette swiftly kicked the beast in the face, crushing it's jaw, then with one quick movement she sliced one of it's arms off. The Minotaur howled in pain, it's limb twisted a little then turned to stone. Tears of anger trickled down Mako's face, how does that feel, huh? You piece of shit!, she scram slicing the last remaining arm which also turned into stone. Minako backed away, she no longer knew the person in front of her, she felt scared and confused. The brunette took a deep breathe, she turned to look at the frightened blonde, Minako? Why are you looking at me like that?, she asked sadly, slowly approaching her. The blonde took a step back, fear in her eyes, she had never experienced this kind of engagement. I…I'm sorry Mako, I just…never imagined seeing you so…angry and…crude, We really never had to…kill a monster…like that, It's upsetting, I'll be inside, she said slowly turning and returning to her wounded friends.

After quickly solving the problem and kicking the stone Minotaur before her Mako went back into the temple. She found Minako had passed out in the middle of the hall, the brunette took her in her arms and carried her into a bed. After tucking the girl in and giving her a kiss on the forehead Mako returned to her friends. She found Usagi had managed to move herself to the bed and next to Rei, who was now fast asleep. Ami was still out cold, Mako worried as her complexion became more and more pasty and pale. How are they?, the brunette asked as she bent over Ami and studied her, Rei was talking a little bit but then she fell asleep, and Ami…she hasn't changed and I can't wake her up, Usagi sadly informed. Mako sighed and began to clean up and bandage Ami's head, blood covered half the bed and the girl's clothes and hair. She spent the entire day cleaning, changing and tending to her friends. Usagi helped a little but fell asleep with in an hour. Morning turned into afternoon, the rain had fallen the entire day, shades of gray painted the gloomy sky. Soon Mako had to re-light the fire and place candles everywhere, a moonless night arrived making the entire Tokyo area a pitch black ghost town.

Hello?! Hello?! Is there anybody in here?, echoed throughout the temple. Makoto was quick to run to the entrance and confront the invader. She sighed in relief as she saw it was an average young man porting a red cross cap and briefcase. She walked over, May I help you?, she asked the startled man, he quickly nodded and smiled, hello m'am, I'm from Red Cross and well we've been sent to aid survivors of the tsunami, but as I can see the water didn't even reach up here, he said taking a step inside. Mako smiled and ushered him in, he took small and cautious steps, it seemed Mako's blood spattered and muddy demeanor troubled the man. She led him to the main room where Rei and Amy laid, he gasped seeing the damage, what happened to you guys?, he asked immediately examining the ever so pale Ami, Rei just seemed exhausted and ready to sleep for next 3 days. Mako searched her mind impatiently for an excuse, Um…well…this temple…is a… Samurai training center!, she spat stupidly. The man eyed her suspiciously, so a Tsunami trashed your city while you were training to become Samurai?, he asked skeptically. Mako nodded nervously, well…you see it was the finals and by the time we noticed the Tsunami the damage was done, but don't worry we don't usually end up this bad but in this case it was the finals, she explained convincingly. He shrugged and returned to examining Ami, Well your friend suffered a traumatic head injury, she's in a coma and there's no telling when she'll wake up. And well…when she does there's no telling how the injury affected her brain. We can take her down to the red cross hospital we set up a few miles away if you'd like, he suggested kindly. Will it make a difference?, Mako asked, the man was taken aback, well…I mean we have medical equipment and capable nurses and doctors but…honestly no it doesn't make a difference. It probably would be better if we didn't move her, he said grabbing his things and arranging them neatly in his briefcase. Mako nodded and smiled tiredly. The man stood up and surveyed the room, anyone else who needs my assistance?, he asked, Mako thought for a moment, no, not really, the rest of my friends are just exhausted, she replied.

The man and Mako stepped outside, I'll be back tomorrow to bring you some IV's for your friend and food and supplies. When you guys are well rested and feeling better I suggest you go down to the shelters we've built, he said signaling to absolutely nothing. Mako nodded and politely waited for the man to leave. Before he did he handed the brunette a walkie talkie, here, in case your friend has any problems, but do call me when you're ready to come down so I can help you get her down, he said smiling, Mako took the radio and beamed, thank you, she said. The man blushed, um…just one more question, if you don't mind, why are there two monstrous looking statue's crumbled to a heap out here?, he asked curiously looking at the two objects. Mako giggled a little, Um…well it was the finals, she smartly concluded. And with that the man descended into the dark streets of what was once the tremendous city of Tokyo.

Makoto had never felt this exhausted in her life, her hands and head ached terribly, every muscle in her body felt like it was going to explode, but nothing felt as bad as dealing with an ever so distressed Minako. The tall girl walked to her room where the blonde laid still sleeping, she gently caressed the sleeping girl's cheek, I love you, she whispered. Mako tucked Minako in again and left to take a long and well deserved bath, she then borrowed the only clothes of Rei that fit. She took her blade and dragged herself outside where she sat against a pillar and eyed the area carefully, well this is going to be a long night, she said yawning.

The night passed uneventfully, every now and then Mako would step into the temple to check on her friends. After doing so she would return to her guarding post outside. After hours of squinting and concentrating she finally spotted the shelter the man was talking about, it was close to maybe 20 miles away. Though she sat under a roof the rain still spattered her, it rained the entire night and on until morning. Mako didn't even realize it was 9 am because it was still dark and raining. The brunette got up from her spot with great difficulty, she entered the temple hopeful to find Minako or Usagi all rested up, she desperately needed sleep.

Morni'n, Rei mumbled groggily when Mako stepped into the room and spotted her sitting up. The brunette walked over and sat on the bed, Morning to you too. How do you feel?, she asked, Rei frowned, like crap, was her response. Mako smiled, well at least your up, she said pleased. Rei turned to look at Ami for the first time, Jesus! What happened to her?, she asked franticly. Well the Minotaur slammed her against the wall and gave her a pretty bad head injury. Who knows when and how she'll wake up but the guy said he'd bring some stuff today for her, Mako explained. Rei looked at her confused, What guy?, she inquired. The brunette blushed, Oh sorry I forgot to tell you. A guy from the Red Cross came up to see if we needed any help. Don't worry I made up a story to explain the damage, anyways he gave me a radio and told me he'd come around today and bring some supplies, she explained. Oh, well good, by the way Usagi is up, she's in the kitchen cooking god knows what, I think Minako might be with her, Rei assumed. Mako nodded and stood up, I'm gonna go check on them, need anything?, she asked at the door. Just please make sure Usagi doesn't kill me with her food, Rei pleaded sarcastically. Mako smirked at her and left.

I can't believe they're all gone, Usagi said somberly, no matter how much she wanted to cry the tears wouldn't come, there were none left. Minako scrambled eggs silently beside her, she too was completely devastated and numb at the same time, Kinda makes you forget the point of fighting, I mean, what for?, she wondered apathetically. Usagi shrugged and sighed, Does is matter? Sooner or later one of these monsters is gonna defeat us. Were not strong enough, she said desolately. A single tear fell from Minako's eye as she thought about losing Makoto but she couldn't fathom the idea of them defeating the new enemy, she simply nodded in sorrow. Their grief distracted them from noticing that Mako had entered, Hey guys, she said walking and standing next to Usagi who was entranced and mechanically spreading butter on some toast. The two blonde's turned to look at their tall friend, Hey Mako, how are you feeling?, Usagi asked. Mako grinned, well I'm exhausted, other then that I'm fine, she answered before yawning, how about you two?, she asked staring specifically at Minako. Usagi smiled weakly, I feel pretty good but I'm worried about Ami, she said, Minako nodded. The brunette leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, well while you guys were out a guy from Red Cross came by, he said we'll just have to wait until she wakes up but there's no way of knowing the damage, he's coming back today, she informed feeling a bit dizzy, she pulled out a chair and slumped into it. Minako ran to her side and pulled her up, come on, you need to go to bed and get some rest, Usagi and I will take charge, she said tugging the brunette up. Usagi nodded approvingly, Minako put Mako's arm over her shoulders and led her back to their room.

Oh Mako-chan you're still all wet, didn't you even take a shower?, the blonde inquired as she laid her lover on the bed. The brunette coughed a little, I did shower but I was outside all night, she said raising her arms as Minako pulled her sweater over her head. You know you didn't need to be outside, Mako you need to take care of yourself because if you don't do it I will, the blonde scowled as she removed the rest of the brunette's clothes and replaced them with dry one's. She took the taller girl and tucked her in, baby, please try and get some rest, ok?, she said gently rubbing the other girl's cheek. Mako stared sadly into Minako's eyes, tears formed under them and soon began to run all down her face, Minako, I'm sorry, I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. The way you looked at me outside…I couldn't bear it again, please forgive me, she whimpered frustrated. Minako began to cry as well but she smiled, don't worry about that now, we'll talk about it later, right now rest, she said wiping Mako's tears and giving her a kiss. Minako walked to the door and looked at Mako, I love you, she said earnestly, the brunette smiled, I love you too, my angel, she replied warmly before falling asleep.

Minako walked back to the kitchen and resumed her position next to Usagi, Poor Mako-chan, she's exhausted, she stayed up all night long guarding the temple, I wish she'd take better care of herself, she griped while piling some toast. Usagi giggled and blushed, Sounds like you should take care of her, she slurred. Minako snapped her head towards Usagi, Why would you say that?, she asked defiantly. Usagi shook her head slowly, Oh come on, I've seen the way you look at her, she replied. Minako stood silently and unmoving, she felt relieved when Rei suddenly walked into the room and sat in a chair beside them, Hey guys, I hope you actually cooked real food, she chuckled. Usagi gave Minako one last serious look before she turned towards Rei, ha ha, very funny, I least I try to cook Mrs. Rice and noodles everyday, she replied sarcastically. The black haired girl frowned, I like to eat healthy Mrs. I pile down 10 cakes in an hour, she snapped back. Oh yeah, well you…, Usagi began to say but was interrupted by the sound of Ami calling them from the other room, she sounded anxious and troubled. The 3 girls ran to her room and found her crumbled on the floor shaking, Rei quickly scooped her off the floor and placed her back in the bed. Ami, are you okay?, Usagi asked worried as she leaned over the blue haired girl, Minako and Rei stood fretfully beside her. Ami began to cry, I… I… can't see, I'm…blind!, she cried out. The 3 girls jumped startled, You're…blind? Are you sure?, Minako asked gently. Ami slammed her fists violently against the bed, Of coarse I'm sure! I can't see!, she yelled frantically. Rei carefully placed her hand on the distressed girl's shoulder, Ames, calm down, you were hit pretty badly on the head, this is probably just a side effect. A doctor said he'd come around today to check up on you, he'll know what to do, she said kindly. Usagi took a glass of water that sat next to the bed and placed it against Ami's lips, here have some water, she said tipping the glass a bit. The blue haired girl knocked the glass out of her hand angrily, Where's Mako?!, she demanded. She's asleep, Minako answered worried, meanwhile Rei was quick to go fetch the radio the man had given them.

Inside Mako's room Rei frantically searched for the radio, nonetheless she quickly found it lying safely on the bed. I'm calling from the Hikawa temple, we need someone to come up and check our wounded friend, she said into the radio. Yes, we sent someone there yesterday. What's the status of your friend?, a man immediately responded, Status?…oh well she was hit really badly in the head and when she woke up she was blind, Rei answered. Ok, sit tight and we'll send someone up there right away, the man replied. The priestess thanked him but only received faint traces of static, she jumped up when she heard Mako stirring behind her, Mmm…Rei?, what's up?, the brunette asked as she sat up and rubbed her saggy tired eyes. Rei blushed a little then sighed, Sorry Mako-chan, I had to use the radio, she said quietly, Mako tilted her head, Why? What's the matter?, she asked worriedly, Rei bit her lip, It's Amy…, she mumbled. The brunette's eyes flew open, she immediately jumped out of the bed, What's wrong with her?!, she demanded urgently while putting on a sweater. Well…she woke up and she can't see!, Rei cried, Danmit!, Mako cursed, streaks of tears ran down her face, she pelted out of the room leaving Rei standing alone and concerned, tears also began to flow from her eyes.

Meanwhile in the other room Minako and Usagi tried to calm a frantic and aggravated Ami, Oh God…what if?…What if I never see again?!, she cried terribly. Makoto rushed into the room and immediately placed herself on the bed next to Ami, Ames, it's me Mako, don't worry everything's going to be fine, I'm here for you, she said holding the blue-haired girl in her arms who sobbed uncontrollably. Oh Mako-chan…I'm so scared…, she wept into the taller girl's chest leaving her shirt damped, Mako hugged her tighter, Don't worry, I promise I'll make this right, trust me, she whispered firmly, Ami nodded slowly and held on tighter. Minako moved in and placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder, Mako? How are you feeling?, she asked delicately, she didn't get an answer instead she received a sympathetic look from Usagi who lulled next to her. Rei came in with a tray full of cups with tea, she handed one to the two blondes and placed the remainding ones next to the bed, I used the radio and a doctor is on his way, she informed before sipping tea from her own cup. Silence filled the room, Ami was no longer crying, she cuddled transfixed into Mako who gently rocked her, Usagi and Rei stood unmoving and vigilant of any sound that could possibly be the doctor and Minako stood trying to tolerate how close Ami and Mako held each other at that moment, her insecurities that unabled her to trust Mako made her heart ache.

Hello? I'm from the Red Cross! Hello?! Is anybody here?!, echoed through the temple, the annoying and shrill announcement startled the girls. Rei jogged to the entrance and greeted the paramedic who was surrounded by heavy equipment, Hello, sorry for yelling but I find it even ruder to enter without consent, he said smiling but alod huffing from hoisting his equipment up the steps, he stepped ahead making his way into the temple. Rei smiled back and gestured him to follow her, Did they tell what's going on?, she asked as they walked. Yes, they informed me back at our base but I must tell you it might be possible that we'll have to bring her down, the man answered moments before entering the patient's room. Usagi and Minako turned they heads and quickly stepped back to let him through, Minako had to tug on Mako in order for her to let the paramedic examine Ami. The tall girl stepped back into Minako's arms that rapped themselves around her waist. Ami flinched as the man poked around her head, Sir, please tell me, will I be able to see again?, she asked frightfully. The man unloaded a medical sewing kit, Well young lady it's hard to say, it may be a temporary trauma due to the blow but I can't be certain. For the mean time I have to sew your injury, he answered beginning to dab the back of her head with alcohol. The other four girls watched worriedly as the man worked, the blue haired girl closed her eyes in pain as he stitched her wounded and frail head.

Minutes later the man had finished and packed up his things, he reassured Ami by telling her he would be back the next day to take her down to the shelters with more professional doctors. Rei and Usagi escorted him to the temple steps, Thank you very much sir, the blonde said to the man as he began to descend. He cheerfully smiled and waved to the two girls, No problem, I'll see you ladies tomorrow, he replied. As he took another step the ground under him began to violently tremble, he could hear the two girls at the top screaming for him to come back but he couldn't react. The man slightly gasped as a tremendously large hand took hold of his head and crushed it to a pulp leaving remnants of blood, skull and brain spattered over his limp body.

Rei and Usagi were terrified as they watched a gigantic and exceptionally strong man crush the life out of the defenseless paramedic. He wiped his blood soaked hand against his leg and for the first time looked up at the horrified girls, he sneered evilly and began to make his way up the steps, again causing the ground to tremble. Shit! Run!, Rei cried as she tugged on Usagi and sped off clutching the blonde's sleeve tightly in her hand, they both darted into the temple and transformed. Minako! Makoto! Transform NOW!, Sailor Moon ordered from the other room, she noticed an orange and a green light shine, she and Mars were soon joined by Jupiter and Venus. What's going on?, the love senshi asked startled, before anyone could answer the four soldiers felt the ground tremble and shake and then it stopped. _Show yourselves weak earthlings! Come out and fight for your planet!, _they heard the man cry from outside, his voice was thunderous and resonating. Well I guess that answers your question Venus, come on let's go, Jupiter said leading the rest out and towards the front of the temple, they all quivered nervously as they walked to face they're challenger. They all stopped and stood in awe as they glanced at the monstrous man before them, he snickered and chuckled at their vulnerable and powerless appearance.

_Oh my! I was told you were ridiculous but this is too much! It's a true mystery how you were able to defeat the Hydra and Minotaur. But I suppose those brainless beasts were a challenge seeing there is one of you missing, I do hope she went peacefully! Ha Ha Ha!, _the man cackled maliciously. Jupiter stepped forward and eyed him menacingly, She not dead! And believe me we don't need her to defeat you and your steroid pumped muscles you loser!, she retorted angrily at him. The man frowned and crossed his arms, _Don't taunt me with your silly human idiolects, I do not understand them nor do I wish to. Your temper and foolishness have always been your doom Jupiter and I cannot stress that enough. I suggest you watch what you say and who you say it to, _he challenged. Moon stepped forward and stood next to the brunette, Well then at least tell us who you are and what you want!, she demanded. The man smiled and sniggered, _Ha Ha! Forgive me, where are my manners? I am Antaeus of Libya, son of the great Poseidon and Gaia. And as you probably already know I have been sent by Oceanus to destroy you and claim this planet in his name, _he bellowed proudly.

Yeah right! MARS FLAME SNIPER!, Mars cried as she shot her arrow of fire straight at and into Antaeus's chest, the arrow dug itself deeply into his flesh, the fire enveloped itself all around his body and yet he did not move. Moments later the fire died and he was intact, he pulled the arrow swiftly out of his chest and chucked it to the ground, _Silly girl, your pathetic magic cannot harm me, nothing has prepared you to fight gods. I pity how useless you have been reborn. Mars, god of war, prepare yourself for a true battle!, _he cried. The giant yanked the nearest tree out from the ground and hurled it at the four senshi, it hit them all and sent them flying into the temple crushing both bone and stone. The senshi laid sprawled across the ground, Antaeus casually walked towards them and smiled, he took the tree and held it over the fallen senshi, .

_Now you will die once and for all. This world will now bow to a new king! Goodbye sailor soldiers!, _he roared as he lunged the tree at them like a bat, he stopped leaving the tree only inches away. Moon opened her eyes cautiously and stared transfixed at the bark in front of her, she slowly looked to her side and saw Mars also staring blankly at the tree above them. Antaeus flung the tree over his back and surveyed the senshi, _Come here Aphrodite!, _he ordered grabbing a half conscious Venus by the collar and swinging her away into some brush.

Jupiter tried to stand but was unable to, Don't…don't you dare hurt her!, she threatened lamely. The giant laughed, _I wouldn't dream of it! She is to be my master's wife and bearer of his children, I cannot touch her, nonetheless with you I will do as I please!_, he responded amused. Moon caught Mars's attention, Roll over and try to distract him, she whispered, Mars nodded, You'll have to catch us first!, she cried swiftly rolling away as far as she could. _You can't escape!, _Antaeus yelled as he strode towards the fire senshi, Moon quickly crawled towards what was left of the statue of the Minotaur and took the sword that Jupiter had left. She crawled back and carefully watched the giant clumsily look for Mars who cleverly hid in some bushes. Moon, get close to him and slash his heel, he won't be able to walk, Jupiter whispered behind the blonde, she turned to look at her friend, What? I can't do that!, she protested. Jupiter frowned, Just do it! I can't think of anything else, hurry before he finds Mars!, she ordered. Moon sighed and slowly crawled towards the monstrous man, he ripped out bushes and hurled boulders trying to find the senshi. Finally he managed to spot Mars, she noticed this and tried to crawl away but the giant was faster, _Come here you insolate fool!, _he insisted stomping towards her. Antaeus stood over Mars and grasped her by the head into the air, _Now die!, _he roared, the fire senshi felt tremendous pressure as he began to squeeze her skull, tears flowed from her eyes as she was sure it would be her end. Nooo!, Moon cried as she swung the blade hard into his heels, _Ahhhhh!, _he cried releasing Mars and falling to the ground in pain, the ground shook on impact, blood gushed all over as the giant twisted angrily on his stomach.

Mars quickly hobbled over to Moon and hugged her tightly, You saved my life Usagi, thank you!, she murmured gratefully. The blonde returned the hug and helped her friend up, the two scuttled away from that giant as he wrenched his way towards them, _You fools! How dare you! You will pay greatly and painfully for this insult!, _he cried angrily. Meanwhile Jupiter had gone to help Venus and brought her over to Moon and Mars, the four senshi stared appallingly at the enraged giant who helplessly dragged himself slowly towards them. What should we do?, Venus asked dumbfounded, Jupiter wasted no time in retrieving the blade, I think we should cut his head off, she suggested rather morbidly. The three girls beside her gasped but then nodded knowing it would be their best shot, Fine, since you're the most experienced you go ahead and do it, Mars said turning to the brunette who nodded. She tightened her grip on the blade and made her way over to Antaeus who snickered, _You don't want to do that_, he threatened throwing his enormous arms at her which she avoided. Actually I think I do, give the Minotaur and Hydra my regards, Jupiter said as she held the blade high above her head ready to attack, she plummeted it down but never hit. In a flash of a second the giant jumped up and threw a mighty punch straight into the senshi's face causing her along with the blade to soar and fall abruptly a few feet away, Mars and Moon ran to her aid but were stopped by a blow that sent them flying back, the giant scoffed as he staggered towards the brunette. Jupiter sat up with difficulty, she could taste blood and feel it pouring out of her nose, she was unable to open one of her eyes but knew Antaeus was coming for her, with much obscurity she spotted Mars and Moon sprawled unconscious far from her but no sign of Venus. Venus! Run!, she cried urgently and pleadingly unaware of her girlfriend's whereabouts. The giant grabbed the blade which lay next to the brunette and laughed, _Allow me to return your sentiments by cutting off your head_, he said grinning maliciously and pointing the blade at Jupiter's neck. No! Don't you dare! You'll have to kill me first!, Venus cried swiping the blade aside and lunging herself protectively in front of the brunette, Mina…no, the wounded girl weakly protested. _Get out of the way foolish girl!_, Antaeus snarled before swatting the blonde aside, moments later he drove the blade at Jupiter who closed her eye and awaited the final blow. It never came.

Venus doubled over as the blade sunk deep into her stomach, blood soaking all over her and around, she coughed up some blood as she fell back into Jupiter. The brunette felt this and fearfully opened her eye, her heart turned to ice, her throat tightened up making it almost impossible to breathe, her eyes instantly filled up with tears, she threw her arms around the blonde and held her tightly resigned never to let go, Minako…oh God Minako…why?, she whimpered into Venus's hair. The blonde placed her quivering hand on Jupiter's cheek and managed to smile, Because… I… I love you Mako-chan… I… I couldn't… live without you, she weakly managed to say. Jupiter pulled her closer as waves of tears fell from her face, What makes you think I can?, Oh God Minako please…please don't die, stay with me… don't go please, I couldn't…, she wailed desolately, her body began to shake terribly at the thought of losing her only happiness in life. Venus began to feel death overpowering her, Mako-chan… be happy… for me… please…, she whispered taking her last breathe of life and gently resting her dead body on the brunette. Minako?…Minako?!… NOOOOOOOO! MINAKO!!!, Jupiter roared piercingly, every muscle in her body tightened, her heart exploded in pain and anger, her veins pumped agony and despair, she was forcing herself to die at that very moment.

Thunder and rain broke in the skies, massive winds and freezing air conquered within seconds, the earth and skies began to shake awesomely. Antaeus stared frightfully at Venus and then to the skies, he knew he had made a grave mistake. The tremendous sound of rushing water could be heard throughout the universe, the sky turned black and thousands of clouds clustered above the temple, torrents of violent water emerged and descended holding the vessel and a infuriated devilish Oceanus, ANTAEUS!, he bellowed ferociously. The giant trembled, heart pounding mightily he stepped forward and kneeled before the god, _Master… please forgive me… It was not my fault… spare me I beg of you!_, he pleaded frightfully. The waves around the mighty god roared, the thunder grew louder, the rain pounded fiercely into the ground, HOW DARE YOU?! YOU HAVE ENRAGED ME FAR BEYOND FORGIVENESS! NOW SUFFER THE PUNISHMENT!, Oceanus howled. With one finger he motioned Antaeus and lifted him off the ground into the air before him, the giant shrieked in pain, every nerve in his body burned, his screams ran cold on a now awake Mars and Moon, Jupiter was completely unaware as she held Venus and silently cried. Seconds later the deafening cries stopped, Antaeus hung motionless, Oceanus casually flicked his finger and sent the giant to the ground causing an abrupt tremble. The god turned his attention to Jupiter and Venus, SHE WILL COME WITH ME, he declared lifting his finger again, Venus's body began to tear itself away from Jupiter, No!, Let go! She not going anywhere!!, I'll kill you myself! Let her go!!!, she cried holding the blonde's body tightly. Soon both girls were being lifted high into the air, I HAVE NO NEED FOR YOU!, Oceanus yelled angrily at the brunette before launching a jet of water at her. She tore Venus's bow off as she was blasted and soared onto the temple's roof and slid off hitting the ground with a loud thump. Oceanus gestured Venus's lifeless body towards him and carried her in arms, WE WILL MEET AGAIN SOON! PREPARE FOR THE TRUE END OF HUMAN LIFE ON EARTH!, he cried ascending back into the heavens.

Moon and Mars stood transfixed, neither could move or speak as they contemplated the loss of one of their friends. Mars began to cry and fell to her knees holding her face, Moon began to feel the slight trickle of tears fall down her face, nonetheless she was quick to run to the back of the temple to check on Jupiter. The brunette lay motionless on her back, limbs stretched out in odd angles, blood dribbled out of her mouth, however much to Moon's relief she was still breathing. She took the taller girl's arms and with much effort dragged her along the outside of the temple and inside where she placed her in the bed next to Ami. The blue haired girl stirred anxiously, Hello?, What's going on?, Is everyone alright?, she questioned feeling her surroundings. Moon placed a hand on her arm, It's… it's alright Ami… Jupiter just got a little hurt, you know how she is, don't you worry, she replied reassuringly but through weeping eyes. Seconds later Rei walked in, her face was puffy and still damp with tears but for the sake of Ami she held her composure, How do you feel Ami?, she asked with a quavering voice. Fine. Where's Minako?, Ami asked sensing something was wrong, Moon looked over at Rei who began to whimper, Oh… she's… she's… Oh God Minako…, was all she was able to muster before falling to her knees again. The blonde ran to her and held her, she too could no longer endure the pain and joined Rei in sobbing uncontrollably. Ami quickly realized what had happened, her heart fell to her stomach as she struggled to find Mako and hold her tight.

Oceanus sat triumphantly on his throne made of clouds, high above the clouds his palace shun bellow the sun surrounded by the bluest of skies. The fortress was spectacular, it towered over everything with it's wide and tall columns, ancient sculptures filled with suppleness of poses, every inch of the building was constructed to perfection. Suddenly the God spotted his Satyr who possessed the upper half of a man and the lower half of a goat., a long thick tail and goat's horns galloping excitedly towards him. Oceanus lifted his chest as the goat like man bowed before him, Master, our goddess has begun to awaken, she has entirely overcome her illness and now shines brighter then the sun, he informed submissively. The God stood from his throne and slowly slithered towards his palace, inside he passed many chambers before arriving to the largest and most beautiful. He smugly stepped in looking at the stunning blonde that lay in his bed, pure lust invading his mind and body, My lovely Aphrodite, I'm so glad you have awoken, I trust you are feeling well?, he asked laying down beside her. The blonde blinked a few times then turned towards the god beside her, Aphrodite?, I don't understand, she said feeling uneasy and confused. Oceanus chuckled then placed his hand on her cheek, Yes. Don't you remember? You are the goddess of love and beauty, the most radiant creature in the universe. This is your new home, here you and I will rule the heavens and shine brighter then the sun. All that you desire will be yours my queen, he said holding her chin tightly in his hand.

To be continued...


End file.
